princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagare Kumo
Nagare Kumo (流れ雲, Flying Clouds) is the 6th track to the album Shitenhoji Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 風に吹かれ　歩いて行こう 気の向くまま　ただふらりと まだ知らない　未知のsomething 感じるたび　胸が熱かね 輝きをまとい　極め遂げたい ひたすらに　己の信じた道を 求め続けるだけ どこにいても変わりなく 大切な仲間がいるから 俺は俺のまま　自由でいられる 人生とは不思議ばい 帰る場所がある　だからこそ 今も昔も　振り向くことなく 広い世界をさすらえるとよ そよぐ葉音に　精神(こころ)を澄ませて 何手先を　見通せても 見えないのが　未来たいね？ 進化の先　リミッターば 自分もまた　外してかんと 鼻唄を　歌いながら行かんね 刻々と　変わり続ける景色に 遠慮はいらんばい 限りない空の果てに 焦がれて辿り着く　そのたび そこに果てはなく　また広がる空 武者震いをひとつして 何度だって旅立つ　そっこそ 俺の心が　ちゃんと生きている 証みたいな気がしちょるから 流れ雲が　どこへ向かうかなんて 自分にさえ　わかるはずもなかね 繰り返されてく想いと 積み重ねてゆく想い出が リフレインしている ただ全てがハローグッバイ 拳と拳ぶつけた 揺るぎない絆があるから 俺はまた奥へ　踏み込んで行ける 人生とは面白か とりどりの個性たちが　ほら 時に激しく　時には優しく かけがえのない夢　描いちょる 千の想いを委ねて　どこまでも |-| Romaji= Kaze ni fukare arui te iko u ki no muku mama tada furari to mada shira nai michi no something kanjiru tabi mune ga netsu ka ne kagayaki o matoi kime toge tai hitasura ni onore no shinji ta michi o motome tsuzukeru dake doko ni i te mo kawari naku taisetsu na nakama ga iru kara ore wa ore no mama jiyū de irareru jinsei to wa fushigi bai kaeru basho ga aru dakarakoso ima mo mukashi mo furimuku koto naku hiroi sekai o sa sura eru to yo soyogu haoto ni seishin (kokoro) o sumase te nani tesaki o mitoose te mo mie nai no ga mi ki ta ine? shinka no saki rimittā ba jibun mo mata hazushi te kan to hanauta o utai nagara ika n ne kokkoku to kawaritsuzukeru keshiki ni enryo wa ira n bai kagiri nai sora no hate ni kogare te tadoritsuku sono tabi soko ni hate wa naku mata hirogaru sora mushaburui o hitotsu shi te nan do datte tabidatsu sokkoso ore no kokoro ga chanto iki te iru akashi mitai na ki ga shi cho ru kara nagare kumo ga doko e mukau ka nante jibun ni sae wakaru hazu mo naka ne kurikaesare te ku omoi to tsumikasane te yuku omoide ga rifurein shi te iru tada subete ga harōgubbai kobushi to kobushi butsuke ta yuruginai kizuna ga aru kara ore wa mata oku e fumikon de ikeru jinsei to wa omoshiro ka toridori no kosei tachi ga hora tokini hageshiku tokiniwa yasashiku kakegae no nai yume egai cho ru sen no omoi o yudane te doko made mo |-| English= Let's walk while being blown by the wind Any way we want, casually Whenever I feel something of the unknow road my chest gets warmer I want to be clothed in brightness and be extremely accomplished I only keep searching for the way I so diligently believed in Because I have important friends that won't change wherever I am I can be free to be who I am Life is mysterious Only because I have a place to return to I don't have to turn around to the present or the past I can wander about the vast world Clear your mind with the whispers of the rustling leaves Even if I can foresee several moves ahead, I can't see the future? Looks like I too have to remove the limiter on the peak of my progression Shall we walk while humming a song? You don't have to mind the scenery that is changing continuously Every time you arrive at the end fo the limitless sky that you yearned for, an endless sky is spreading there again It makes me tremble with excitement no matter how many times I continue my journey Because it feels like a proof that my heart is really alive Even the floating clouds should know where they are going The feelings that repeat the memories I gain are repeating Everything is merely hello-goodbye We hit our fists together because we have this firm bond I can step into the depths again Is it fun being alive? Various individuals are, sometimes roughly, sometimes gently, drawing an irreplaceable dream entrusting their tousands of feelings to it forever Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics